danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Momota
|kanji talent=超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Astronaut |gender= |height= |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 90 cm (35") |bmi=22.1 |blood_type=O |likes = House plants |dislikes = The occult |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution= Blast Off! Second Ignition |fates=Succumbed to his chronic illness during his Execution |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Dodonpachi Commercial HighTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Ryōhei Kimura Kyle Hebert }} Kaito Momota (百田 解斗 Momota Kaito) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Despite never actually traveling to space, and even going as so far as forging his documents to get into space training, Kaito was given the title of the Ultimate AstronautDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi” lit. Super High School Level Astronaut). History Early life Part of the fake backstories created for Kaito and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth’s destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Kaito and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Kaito and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma who declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair said that he is the mastermind behind the Killing Game who let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Kaito and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Kaito has no complete recollection of the event, as he was not present when the complete memory about The Gofer Project was triggered by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester Creation and Development Name ---- His given name kanji, 解斗 kaito, means "absolution of the Dipper constellation" - somewhat matching his space-related title. His last name kanji, 百田 momota, means "one hundred rice paddies". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Kaito is first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. When Kaito reveals he was cheating to become an astronaut trainee, Kaede Akamatsu becomes concerned of him. Appearance Kaito has spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac. He also has a slightly tanned complexion. Kaito wears a tee shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat is never worn properly, instead, Kaito wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. He wears purple pants matching his coat which are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern. In his promotional art, he's featured his entire coat draped over both of his shoulders, no slippers, and a mysterious pipe that resembles . Personality Kaito is an energetic person with a passionate heart, who lives for dreams and romance, and tends to give somewhat dramatic encouraging speeches for others. He believes you need to take risks for the sake of your dreams and should't limit yourself nor ever give up. Due to his clichéd hot-blooded spirit and his document falsification he could pass the astronaut examination, proving that he is smart. Being the Ultimate Astronaut, he harbors a dream and a great longing to go to space, and already considers himself a space legend. He often refers to himself as "The Luminary of the Stars" and talks about the Universe being on his side. Throughout the game, Kaito described himself as a passionate protagonist of his own story who would help the others to survive the killing game. Because of that, Kaito always tries his best to unite the group, and he is very much a reliable older brother type of character. Talent Ultimate Astronaut In other languages Kaito's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara Kaito feels eased and relaxed during the class trial in the demo because he knows that Shuichi, guided by his talent as the Ultimate Detective, will eventually discover the truth.Momota relies on Saihara. Kaede Akamatsu At first, Kaede is angered when Kaito informs her that he had broken the law in order to become an astronaut. However, he is later shown to be one of the few who always support her during the Killing Game Semester, as they have similar optimistic way of thinking. Kokichi Oma Miu Iruma Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Gonta Gokuhara Ryoma Hoshi Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Kaito, along with K1-B0 and Maki Harukawa, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kaito the 11th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Kaito's birthday, April 12, marks the International Day of Human Space Flight. *Kaito's English voice actor Kyle Hebert also voices Danganronpa 2's Kazuichi Soda. References Navigation ru: Кайто Момота es:Kaito Momota pl:Kaito Momota Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists